


With Love, Anonymous

by Zillak



Series: SidLink Prompts/AU's by Liz [5]
Category: legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Jokes, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, references, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: The letters always end the same way: “With Love, Anonymous.”“Who are you Anonymous?”





	With Love, Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Valentine’s Day but I went overboard with it and now it’s super long. Sorry!

Link jogs down the slippery sidewalks of northern Hyrule, holding his satchel to his stomach. His workplace was a block away, towering in the distance like a beacon of light.

The young Hylian chances a look to his watch, feeling relief. If he kept up the pace he would be only a little late.

Practically flying through the revolving door, Link cheers in triumph as he reaches the elevator, the attendant chuckling lightly at his antics.

When Link finally reaches his floor, only five minutes late, he's greeted by slow, mocking claps. "Congratulations Wild, that's 4 days in a row."

Link pouts at Riju, the young Gerudo only a cubicle away from his. She would often stand on her chair and peek over the wall to gossip and joke with Link as she had done today.

Link sets his bag on the floor beneath his desk, shrugging off his jacket. Link straightens his tie and reclines in his desk chair, smirking lightly at Riju. "I make up for my tardiness." Link challenges to which the Gerudo scoffs.

"How is that?"

"I grace you with my shockingly good looks." He jokes, laughing along with Riju. His laughter stops when he finds Zelda standing next to his desk, her arms crossed over her chest.

She tilts her hip, straining the fabric of her dress skirt and wrinkling the edges of her suit jacket. "Late again Wild?" She rolls her eyes.

Link chuckles nervously. "Last time. I swear boss lady." Zelda scoffs in disbelief, dropping a thick binder on his desk. "Just get to work, I need this on my desk by the end of the day." She instructs, smirking lightly and leaving Link.

Link glances toward Riju, who was still leaning over the wall. They lock eyes before Riju shrugs. 

Link sinks into his chair as he sifts through the articles strewn about his desk. Editing wasn't exactly a thrilling job, but hey, it was kinda like being paid to judge people so he wasn't complaining.

He snorts lightly at a typo in a certain column, a column written by a familiar name. Link smirks. "That's one down for birdbrain." He calls to Riju who he can hear laughing. The Gerudo adds to her tally.

There's a tap on Link's desk which tears his attention away from the pile of columns he's assigned to edit. Link glances up at Saki, the receptionist.

"Hi Mr. Link. A delivery was sent for you." She reports, holding a small bouquet of purple and yellow roses. The flowers were potent in fragrance, a small bow holding the flowers together.

Link scrunched his brows, giving the receptionist a incredulous look. "Me?" He asked, disbelieving. Saki nods,  handing over an envelope. "Who's it from?" Link asks, running a finger over the calligraphic script which displayed his name on the envelope.

Saki shrugs slightly. "I'm not sure. It was delivered by a company with an anonymous sender." The receptionist leaves it at that, bowing slightly before leaving the confused Hylian alone.

As expected, red hair popped up from over the wall. "Ooooo~" She coos, making a show of sniffing the air. "I didn't know you had a sweetheart." She teases to which Link puffs up his cheeks. "I don't!"

Riju points at the letter. "Open it!"

Link digs in his drawer for the sword shaped letter opener, tearing open the seal.

The handwriting was a neat cursive, written large and precise.

_Dear Link,_

_I don't know how to tell you this in person. I must apologize._

_I only wish for you to know, that I am honestly, utterly, impossibly in love with you._

_We have worked together for awhile and I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it happened, all I know, is that it's true._

_I pray for the day in which I could tell you face to face._

_You have driven me mad, you're the occupant of all my thoughts._

_You beautiful, kind, wonderful person in which I am blessed to know._

_With Love,_   
_Anonymous_

Link's ears were burning as he reread the letter, testing Riju's patience.  "What!?" She jumped out of her chair and ran around to Link's desk, ripping the letter from his trembling hands. She squeaks and slaps Link's arm in excitement.

"You have a secret admirer!! That's so cute!" She pinches at Link's flaming cheeks as he pouted at her. "Who do you think it is? Man or woman? 10 or a 2? Too bad you're so bi. It would have been easier to deduce." He rips the parchment from her ringed hands and slinks away.

Link was able to escape the cooing and found himself squatting beside the vending machine in the break room. He read the letter again, racking his brain for who it could possibly be.

The letter mentions them being friends, and Anonymous obviously works in the building. But the company is huge and he likes to think of everyone on his floor as at least an acquaintance.

Link couldn't think of anyone that had shown signs of being interested, not in that way. Link worried at his bottom lip.

"Is everything alright?"

Link is shaken from his thoughts by a smooth, concerned voice. He jerks his head up to meet the eyes of none other than Sidon Prince. He was one of the columnists for their newspaper, his column was an overall favorite. It was mostly used for advice, sometimes life but mostly relationship.

Sidon's groomed brows were drawn, a confused expression burning in his piercing golden eyes. His long ruby hair was tied back into a neat fishtail braid, bangs framing his cinnamon face.

"Uhhhh I was just.....you know....I was like....sitting here." Link stuttered in his little corner. "What are you doing here?" He croaks out through his dry throat.

Sidon chuckles lightly and gestures toward the machine. "I wanted pretzels but I found my friend squatting in the corner, holding a piece of paper like it's the One Ring."

"Ah!" Link stood up, flattening the wrinkles from his suit shirt and shoved the paper in his pocket. He stood to Sidon's chest, smiling nervously with furious blush no doubt. Link shifted his weight between feet. "Um, so. Good luck with....pretzels."

Sidon laughs. "Thank you, good luck with the precious."

Link laughs nervously and does everything in his power not to run out of the room. He manages to calmly walk out before bolting to his desk, the roses laid across his keyboard.

Link lifts the bouquet, smiling gently before setting it in his empty mug.

****

The next morning Link actually managed to make it to work on time.

Link sent a little wave to Saki, who was sitting at her desk, Teba leaning over it to flirt no doubt. They were engaged but he always found time to make her blush in front of her coworkers.

Link threw his bag into his assigned cubicle and made way to the break room. Luckily, a pot of coffee was already brewing.

"Are you real? Is this a dream?" He hears behind him, which he ignores. "Is that, Link.....three minutes early?"

Link sees tanned arms wrap around his midsection from behind as Riju teased. "Whatever could have happened!?"

Link rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore the Gerudo. "Any letters from the sweetheart?" Riju teases. Link scoffs and twists out of her embrace, stomping his way to his work station. "I don't have a sweetheart. It's not a big d-"

His sentence broke off as he noticed another bouquet sitting on his desk. This time, the bouquet was large, consisting of baby's breath and blood red roses.

Riju erupted in laughter as Link stood there with his mouth gaping open. Saki was there again, laughing sheepishly as she held out a red envelope for Link. "Wha?" Link mumbles.

Link slowly takes the envelope before shoving Riju away so he could read the letter without her breathing down his neck.

Slumping in his chair, he made quick work of tearing open the letter, which smelt like roses.

_Dear Link,_

_I hope you were not put off by my last letter. I must assure you that every detail was the complete and utter truth._

_You have bewitched me, body and soul._

_You, with the shining golden hair that falls upon your shoulders like waterfalls reflecting the light of the setting sun._

_You, with your enchanting eyes, the color of the ocean. I love how, when you laugh, they sparkle like the stars that illuminate the night sky._

_However, I am not only entranced by your physical beauty, but your beauty in all facets._

_Your determination, your wit, your intelligence, your compassion, your heart of gold._

_I hope you know that_ _all that I say is the truth._

_With Love,  
Anonymous_

Link grumbles when Riju snatches the letter from his desk. He slams his forehead against the desk, willing the blood out of his cheeks.

Link gasps as Riju tightly grips his shoulders, coaxing his face off the desk to lock eyes.

"You have to find this person." She states. Link sighs hopelessly. "How?"

"Oooo! Pretty!" Link and Riju both jump at the voice. They turn around to see Yunobo smelling the roses.

"Yuno you scared me half to death!" Link complains, slumping in his chair.

"If he did it twice would that make you fully dead?" Sidon appeared from around the corner, leaning a beefy arm on Yuno's shoulder.

A lollipop protrudes from the corner of his lips, he plucks it from his mouth as his golden gaze scans the flowers on Link's desk.

Sidon licks the red flavoring that sticks to his lips. Link finds himself memorized by the action before tearing his eyes away with a dark blush.

"You're such a dork." Link teases, crossing his arms over his chest. Sidon chuckles at that.

"Shush, you think I'm funny." Sidon retorts, finally removing his arm from Yuno.

"Don't you have work you need to do?" Link questions, swiveling in his chair to open his binder of paperwork.

Sidon laughs again. "Don't pretend like you're some kinda suck up."

"Stop pestering him." Yuno grumbles, turning his attention to the so called victim. "Link, what's your favorite flower?" He inquires, smiling sweetly as Link thought about it.

Link tilts his head slightly. "I'm embarrassed to say. But, I love the Silent Princess." Link admits, shrugging slightly as Yuno nods in agreement.

"Although blue nightshade is also gorgeous." He comments.

"I agree!" Yunobo said before he was promptly pushed out of the way. Revali stood in his place, his usual judgment playing into his features.

"I know you are incredibly busy." He scoffs with the most sarcasm he could muster. He drops a thin folder into Link's desk. "I need this done ASAP." He said, turning up his sharp nose at Link before walking off in a huff.

"Birdbrain is in a mood." Riju comments from her cubicle.

Link opened his folder, gazing once more at the bouquet before focusing on his assignment.

*****

Pulling an all nighter was admittedly a terrible idea.

Link's eyes threaten to close as he rocked with the movements of the subway train. His grip was weak against the metal pole protruding from the middle of the car.

Thankfully, the train came to a halt before he fell asleep standing up. He trudged through the crowed station and emerged a block away from his office building. Is going to work really worth it?

He trudged into the building and dragged his tired body in the elevator. Before the door shut, a hand caught it and kept the door open. Sidon sent Link a smile and entered the elevator with him. "Good morning!" He greeted in a voice that was much too chipper for 6:30 am.

"Hey." Link mumbled, keeping his gaze resolutely forward. Sidon was rocking on his heels, humming a bit awkwardly. "Do you have plans for Valentine's Day?" Sidon asks. Link looks down, his ears drooping in embarrassment. "No."

Sidon nods in recognition. "What about you?" Link asked, just trying to save them from an awkward silence. Sidon smirks a little. "Not sure yet. We'll see." He answered, stepping out of the elevator.

Link stands dazed for a moment, jumping slightly and catching the door before it shut on him. Link furrowed his brows, contemplating that answer.

Link eventually shakes off the conversation and begins his work day. Link walks past Saki's desk with a wave. "Hello, another delivery for a Mr. Link." He hears from behind.

Link wheels around and finds a man standing by Saki's desk, dressed in a light blue uniform with an embroidered bouquet on the shirt pocket. Saki laughs a little, signing the paper attached to a clip board. Link decides to approached the delivery man.

As expected, the man held a rather large bouquet. Link was taken aback by it however, The entire bouquet was blue nightshade. The flowers almost seemed to glow, wrapped tightly in a silver bow. A blue and silver envelope attached to the ribbon. Saki smiles to Link. "There he is." she tells the delivery man.

Link accepts the bouquet with an awed expression. The nightshade emitted a lovely fragrance that reminded Link of the night. "Here you go Mr. Link!"

Link looks to the man through the plethora of flowers. "Do you know who had this delivered?" He asks, cautiously hopeful. The delivery man shrugs. "No sir, the sender has chosen to remain anonymous." He answers. Link sighs, of course they have.

"My business is concluded!" The guy turns away and jogs for the stairwell.

"That's the prettiest one yet." Saki comments, smiling at Link. He nods in agreement, heart fluttering with excitement. Link jumps slightly at a loud squeal. "Link!" It was Riju, of course it was Riju. The Gerudo hops in her spot. "Aren't those your favorite?"

Link nods, chuckling a little. "Have you read the letter yet?" Riju asks, tugging excitedly at his arm. Link shakes his head, he had almost forgotton, almost. Link practically has to drag his friend to his cubicle, she held his arm tightly.

Link carefully unwrapped the ribbon from the envelope, wiggling Riju from his arm. Link opened the envelope, heart pounding against his chest. The paper wafts the scent of the blue nightshade. 

With baited breath, Link opens the note.

_Dearest Link,_

_I can no longer bear to speak to you only through the written word. I long to be able to praise you face to face, to be able to hold you, talk to you._

_You have brought a light to my life, a light I wish to bask in for the rest of my days. Every moment I spend by you, I wish It could last forever._

_Every smile you have graced me, gives me a feeling I would gladly die upon. I want to be able to give you the same joy you have always unknowingly given me._

_Valentine's day is approaching us. On this special day, I wish to reveal myself, despite my fear._

_If you wish to pursue this relationship, or you are simply curious. Meet me after work on Valentine's day in the park, by the oldest deku tree._

_If you do not wish to see me, do not come. I'll understand._

_I await your response and I hope beyond all else that you'll come._

_With Love,  
Anonymous_

Link inhales a shaky breath, slowly lowering the paper. "What is it? Are you okay?" Riju asks. It sounds as if she is speaking through a wall. Riju carefully took the note, scanning it for herself. Her eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Link?" She asks again. Link raises his head, sighing deeply. Link scratches the back of his head, confused. "What will you do?" Riju asks. Link bites his lip. "I need to think about it." He responds. Riju gets the hint and leaves with a squeeze to Link's wrist, returning to her cubicle.

The day drags on slowly, leaving Link in a terrible state of anxiousness and anticipation. Link barely registers anything, his mind focused purely on what he would do after the work day.

Part of him wants to go. He had never had a secret admirer before and he was honestly swooning over the praise. The chance that he could find his soulmate, his Valentine. Link was a closet romantic. He appreciates the cheesy gestures like flowers and love notes, and maybe candles and music but that is for later.

The other part, the pessimistic part, says its a terrible idea. What is Anonymous was a creep!? What if they're a stalker or something!? What is it was someone he didn't like? If Link was honest with himself, he would admit he already had his eye on someone.

Sidon Prince is probably a lost cause. The man has men and women alike practically drooling over him constantly, kissing his feet and treating him like a prince. Link couldn't blame them, He is the total package. Not only is he drop dead gorgeous, he is also kind and hilarious. Sometimes he was overly optimistic and somewhat naive, after knowing him for so long, Link began to find his naivety endearing. He has also learned that Prince was a softie, bordering on fragile.

Link had to admit he had a crush on him. But, Sidon's......side is unclear. Link's chances are slim anyhow. Sidon would never find him to be attractive of all people. Yet, Anonymous does.

_Who are you Anonymous?_

Link clocks out ten minutes after he usually does, sluggishly shuffling to the elevator. He had decided to give up on love and to just spend Valentine's Day with his favorite tub of ice cream and a sappy movie on the Hallmark channel like every other year. If he is lucky, he'll get to spoon with his dog, if Wolf doesn't ditch him again.

The gods allow Link an actual chair on the subway. He rocks gently with the train, satchel in his lap. He presses earbuds into his ears and sighs.

The intercom sounds through the subway car, the second to last stop. The stop only a few yards from the park. The subway stops and people file out, couples holding hands and sending loving gazes to one another.

Link taps against his satchel, determined to stay.

Without a thought, Link bursts from his seat, pushing past passengers and stepping out of the subway before the doors shut with a hiss and a robotic voice announcing the next stop.

Link stands stupidly for a few fleeting moments, absolutely dumbfounded with himself. Link sighs. His fate was sealed wasn't it? The only question was if that was a bad thing.

Link trudges forward. He ascending the concrete stairs and emerges in sight of the park. Link crosses the busy street and stands by the gate. Was this the gate to Hades or Heaven?

He steps through regardless, his coat held tightly to his neck with a fist. The park is lovely, as it often is when Link decides to jog. Couples strolled happily, joking and laughing. An elderly man sat by the pond with his grandson. A little girl laughs as she tosses little offerings of food to a gaggle of geese.

The centerpiece of the park is an ancient deku tree. It's thick trunk spirals into the sky, its roots spread out in a swirling, writhing pattern. Link carefully stepped over the massive roots to approach the base of the magnificent tree.

There is no one there.

Link walks around the tree, looking this way and that but finds no one. "A joke then." He mumbles to himself, throat heavy and threatening either sobs or a scream, he's not sure.

Link sighs, leaning against the rough bark of the tree and closes his eyes. He should have expected this. He should have known it was a stupid prank. The words seemed so sincere.

Link opens his eyes and looks to the cloudy sky. Rain seemed to be in the distance, slowly making its way over to simply amplify Link's souring mood.

"You came?"

A shaky voice to his right shakes Link from his sulking. He turns to see Sidon. Fricking Sidon.

"Sidon?" Link asks lamely. Sidon chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head. He thrusts forward a single flower, a Silent Princess.

"I was scared of coming, because I was afraid of your answer." Sidon says, his voice but a whisper. "I've been trying to confess to you for a long time now. I was so scared." He adds.

Link wipes the tear forming in his eye with his coat sleeve. "You're Anonymous." Link says, not really a question. Sidon nods. "I know it was cowardly of me. At first, I was convinced you didn't..y'know." Sidon moved his hands around in a flippant gesture.

"You thought I was straight?" Link tries to clarify. Sidon nods. "Yes, I had to sneakily ask around. Riju told me. It gave me hope but...not much courage."

Sidon steps forward, still holding out the flower. "I'm not like you Link. You're so incredibly brave." Link smiles shyly and takes the flower from Sidon's trembling hand. He touches it to his nose to inhale the lovely fragrance. It really is a gorgeous blossom.

Link keeps his eyes on the flower, gaze cast down so Sidon could barely see his azure eyes past his eyelashes, a lovely shade of pink warms his chilled cheeks.

Sidon holds out an envelope, blue and silver. Link gingerly takes it, tucking a finger under the flap to tear it open. Sidon watches as Link works at it, his heart pounding with anticipation and anxiety. Link opens the letter.

_Dearest Link,_

_I wish I could really express the happiness I have found in spending time with you over the last few years. Getting to know you has brought a dimension to my life that it just never had before. Every time we are together, the world looks a little better and the sun shines a little brighter._

_I'm not exaggerating when I say that you're the kindest, most animated, and most amazing person I have ever met. The more I learn about you, the more I want to know. You're incredible! You have, in a way, changed the way I see the world. I am a better person, and I want to be an even better person, just because I have known you._

_Since I met you, my world is coming alive. The more I get to know you the more I feel something warm and beautiful stirring within me. Is this feeling what poets have struggled to describe as love? All I know is that I feel happy and complete when I am with you._

_I hope our relationship grows from here on. I love you Link, do you feel the same?_

_With Love,  
Sidon_

"I meant every word, you know." Sidon says, uncharacteristically bashful. Link finally gains the courage to look into Sidon's molten eyes, the color of golden ore with a splash of jade. Link smiles at that. "Thank you."

"Do you feel the same? Or do you at least want to try?" Sidon asks cautiously. Link laughs, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "You're so cheesy. I feel like I'm in the Notebook or something."

Sidon laughs, scratching his neck. "Is that a good thing?"

Instead of answering verbally, Link steps forward and gently wraps his arms around Sidon's midsection, resting his chin on his chest, staring into those eyes that held so much depth and affection.

"Here I thought I was oblivious." Link laughs, sighing when Sidon returns the embrace with careful hands, holding him back as if he were glass.

"I've loved you for two years now." Link confesses.

Sidon's glossy eyes go wide, his breath stuttering, lip quivering. "Link I-" he doesn't continue, only closing his eyes and leaning forward to press his forehead against Link's.

Link shivers, pressing back. His heart thunders relentlessly against his chest. Sidon was Anonymous. Sidon actually wrote the letters. It was so unexpected but so spectacularly wonderful.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Sidon asks, the corner of his full lips quirking upward. Link smiles. "If you kiss me."

Sidon startles slightly, Link is also surprised at his own bluntness. Sidon leans back, raising a hand to cup Link's cheek. "You've kept me waiting this long." Link quips, laughing when Sidon does.

"You're so impatient." Sidon teases, his eyes glimmering. Link stands on his tiptoes, urging Sidon to lean down as well. Sidon's hand is firm on his cheek, fingers weaving into the blond strands.

When they touched, the first thing Link notices, other than his lips are cold, is that they are so soft. Link's are chapped from the cold weather, tasting like the cherry lip balm he tries to remember to apply.

A shiver rolls down their spines in tandem, erupting goosebumps across their skin. They part with a quiet smack.

Link gazes up at Sidon. He is the only thing he can see, the world disappears, leaving only Sidon. Sidon smiles so widely it strains his cheeks, showcasing blindingly white teeth. Sidon tucks a lock of hair behind Link's ear, reaching down to take the Silent Princess from his hand to slide it in his hair.

The blue matches Link's eyes, Sidon notes with far too much giddiness. He cups Link's face in both hands, kissing his forehead. Link giggles, closing his eyes before their lips meet again.

"What's for dinner?" Link asks, biting his lip to suppress a laugh at Sidon's exasperated eye roll. "Honestly I didn't think I'd get this far." Sidon chuckles, rubbing circles into Link's shoulder blades.

Link throws his head back in laughter. He leans back, trailing his hands down from Sidon's shoulders to his hands, lacing their fingers together. "How about we go to my apartment for left over soup and cuddle on the couch?" Link propositions.

Sidon grins. "I couldn't think of a better Valentine's Day." Link urges Sidon forward, falling into step with him.

Sidon leans down to kiss Link's temple. The chilled air licked at their cheeks as they strolled to the subway with light hearts and smiling faces.

The End


End file.
